Nonsteroidal antiinflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) prevent the development of colorectal conver in the general population. Epidemiological studies have estimated that regular use of these compounds can reduce the mortality rate from colorectal cancer by as much as 50%. Despite the fact that these compounds are among the most widely used pharmaceuticals worldwide, the mechanisms by which these compunds prevent colon cancer is not fully understood. Epidemiological studies have also shown that consumption of a diet rich in fruits and vegetables reduces the incidence of and mortality from colorectal cancer. The exact chemical components contained in fruits and vegeatbles that possess these anti-cancer properties have not been identified. However, there are several compounds known to be abundant in commonly consumed fruits and vegetables---the plant phenolics such as curcumin, rutin, and quercetin---that have biological properties intriguingly similar to those of the NSAIDs. Therefore, the rationale for this study is to determine whether these plant phenolic compounds influence the epithelial cells of the colonic mucosa similar to sulindac, a classical NSAID chemopreventive agent. This study tests the hypothesis that the plant phenolic compounds: curcumin, quercetin, and rutin influence biomarkers of cell turnover and measurements of arachidonic acid (AA) metabolism in the epithelial cells of the mucosa of the human large intestine in vivo. In addition, it tests the postulate that the effect of these compunds on these parameters are similar to those of sulindac, a chemopreventive NSAID.